I've always felt this way
by foxiebabygirlygirl
Summary: what happens when the door closes in Sonata? Mick/Beth and lots of it! also they handle another murder. Beth finds herself in another dangerous state and Mick has to save her but will it be too late? Josef has a problem and mick is there for him...


**I've Always felt this way:**

**Author's Note: This is just a little story about what happens when that door closes at the end of Sonata. Also Mick and Josef have a talk about mick and Beth's relationship. It all seems fine until Beth finds herself in trouble and mick comes to save her.**

**I do not own moonlight or any of the charactars sorry but hey if i did i would make sure that there would be a second and third and fourth and...well you get the poin :) well carry on with your readind!**

**CH:1 Sonata:**

Micks POV:

I closed the door as we backed into the apartment I could smell how much Beth wanted me as I kissed her. The taste of her tears, salty and sweet at the same time. Her tongue traced my lips as if waiting for the invitation I opened my mouth and she slid her tongue inside I moaned quietly and she pressed herself closer to me. I felt her hairs knot into my hair and I deepened the kiss. It was then that I felt my fangs elongate and I tried to push her away knowing that if this went any further that I wouldn't be able to control myself. When she realized what I was doing she pushed away and stared into my ice blue eyes. She smiled and stroked my cheekbone "I'm sorry, but Beth we cant do this. I might hurt you and if I did I would never be able to forgive myself..." I was stopped short when she put her finger to my lips and said "Mick, I love you.. I want you and I am not scared of you." I didn't get why she wanted to be with me so much. I was a monster, I was eighty-five and well I didn't deserve this. She stood on her tiptoes so that she was eye level to me and then she kissed my lips softly. I shuddered and kissed her back. When I began to protest she said "Shh. Mick I love you" then I swooped her up and took her to the bedroom.

* * *

Beth's POV:

I woke to find myself pressed up against Mick's cool body. His arms were around me and he was breathing quietly and slowly. I kept waiting for this to feel wrong. What with my boyfriend dying just before he was going to propose to me.. not that I would have said yes but I still seemed wrong. I sighed and decided that Josh would have wanted me to be happy. I felt Mick stir in his sleep and then he yawned quietly. I took it that he was awake. We both were quiet for a moment lying motionless and then he broke the silence by whispering "good morning" in my ear his sweet breath tickling my cheek as he did. "good morning" I replied not knowing what to say next. Just then Mick's phone rang and it was on the table beside me. "Can you answer that please?" he asked me lying on his back. I stretched my arm out and picked up his phone not bothering to look at the caller ID.

**CH:2 So you finally scored a touchdown...**

Beth's POV:

"Hello?" I said clearing my throat.

"Beth?" the man on the other line asked. Josef! Why was Josef calling Mick at.. 7:30 in the morning?

"yes this is her" I replied smoothly.

"Hmm. So Mick finally scored a touchdown. Well its about time 22 years without sex can really do something to a person. How was he?" Josef asked with a little laugh. I looked at Mick felling my face go hot he looked at me with his beautiful eyes expecting me to answer Josef's question. I gulped and brought the phone back to my ear and said "Well..." I wanted to say 'damn it was the best thing I have ever experienced' but that was embarrassing so I replied with "HOT"

"Really now? He wasn't rusty? Anyway I called to tell him some interesting news on a case that he asked me to help him with. So if you don't mind .. may I speak to him?" His voice was sounding anxious now so I handed Mick the phone and went to the bathroom to get my robe. I heard Mick growl in the other room as I put on my robe and went to the kitchen. I was starving so I whipped up a couple of eggs and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Bye." I heard Mick say to Josef.

* * *

Mick's POV:

I pulled on my boxers and my pants and walked into the kitchen Beth was sitting at her computer and I gently walked over to her. I bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek when I did kiss her I tasted salt and I turned her face towards mine and she looked at me her eyes filled with tears. "Whats wrong" I asked my voice thick with worry. Oh it's nothing I got an email and found out Carl died... well was murdered someone found him this morning four bullets in him two in the head one in the stomach and one in his leg." I looked at her and said "do they have any leads to who may have done this?" she shook her head " No but I am going to find out and when I do I _**will **_kill them."

**Be Nice To me this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it also REVIEWWWWWW the criticism is great! **

**I do not own moonlight or any of the charactars sorry but hey if i did i would make sure that there would be a second and third and fourth and...well you get the poin :) well carry on with your readind!**

**CH:3 Another Murder?**

Micks POV:

"Beth?" i waited for a minute as she cleared her dish. she turned around and looked at me her eyes still full of emotion."would you mind very much if we went to the crime scene.. just so I can figure out what happen" She looked confused for a second and replied "oh yeah vampire senses... I guess we kind of have to go if we want to find this guy...or girl of whatever it is." I looked at her and smiled "yeah its my vampire senses..hmmmm you better get dressed first" she looked down at her pajamas and frowned "you know i normally don't get up this early on my day off yet alone get dressed but I dont want people to think im a lunatic. ha." She ran to the bedroom and i settled into her very comfortable couch and waited. My phone began to ring and i checked to see who it was. Josef? Why the hell would he be calling me again? I picked it up anyway against my better judgement "Josef? What do you want?" he chuckeled on the other line and replied "Well aren't you a little touchy this morning? I just wanted to let you know that you and your little reporter friend Beth are invited to a samll party at my house tonight" I rolled my eyes at the thought of Josef havin a so called 'little' party, in fact i believe it is impossible. "Define small" "just two hundred" i laughed and said "i think me and Beth will pass we have a case to work on" he was silent and replied "what is it this time? another murder ha lovely" "yeah exactly" just then Beth came in dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a cream colored shirt. "Uh listen Josef i need to go" "alrighty then bye." I turned back to Beth and we silently went out the door.

* * *

Josef's POV:

I hung up the phone and just then Amanda my newest freshie walked outside in a sexy gold bikini. "Amanda come here please" she strutted over here and asked "yes josef? Are you thirsty?" she was so new she didn't know the answer to the question already hmmmm well the other will teach her. "of course i amcome sit here" and she sat on my lap" I felt my fangs elongate and i pushed back her hair so i could get to her neck i smelled her nervousness and stroked her arm gently "dont be so nervous" then i sunk my teeth into her warm soft neck. She was the best tasteing freshie probably because her blood was O+ my favorite. I never understood why Mick didn't prefer this instead of what her drank. I let go of Amanda and she stood up. "you should go rest" she looked happy and said "I think i will" then she walked over to one of the chairs in the sun. I of course had a spot in the shade away from the sun. I tood and then went into the house. Why did Mick have to be so antisocial well i knew that wasn't exactly true but two hundred isn't that many people last week there were eight hundred people. I'm going to have to persuade him to come some of the oldest vampires are waiting to see him. They were facinated by the way he helped the food instead of eating them. Ha i yawned and then headed for my freezer.

* * *

Beth's POV:

As we were driving i was silent for the most part i let a few tears fall every once in a while and then quickly wiped them away but on the inside i was heartbroken. Carl was a great person hmm i never called him litunent carl as other people did I wasn't that formal. He looked out for me and when ever he felt that a crime was too dangerous he told me not to follow it but hey i can't help it if i was thirsty and those stories were my water. Ha i smiled at the way i thought of it. "Can i hear the joke?" Mick asked in his beautiful voice. "It's nothing it was stupid i don't even know why i thought it was funny". "Okay, you know its okay to cry Beth you don't always have to be brave i mean i'm not always so strong i may look strong but on the inside i am torn up about Carl's death. He was a great police lutinent and it seemed like he was a very good friend to you." Mick said. "Yeah we went way back he would do anything for me.." i saw a look flash in his eyes for a quick moment and i quickly said "in a totally non romantic way. You kknow he was one of my first contacts." Mick looked at me and said "I know how he felt about you he loved you like you were his sister." I teared up and was quiet i finally replied "Well now he's dead and well i'm not sure what to do with myself. Why would anyone want to kill Carl?" i asked. "Why would anyone want to kill anybody?" we pulled in to the parking lot and headed up to the crime scene mick had his arm around my waist and i put my head on his we walked in it was hectic they were just moving the body and Mick began sniffing around to find some sort of lead. I began making my way to the body.

* * *

Mick's POV:

There was no scent of vampire which was my first guess but i was wrong. It was very much human. He had forced his way into Carl's office but made it look as if he had just walked in there was no visible sign of forced entry but my vampire senses told me something different. I took some fingerprints and i put them into my pocket so no one would see them. Then i walked around his actual office to see if i could get anything else. Carl had put up a fight and just when he thought he had him the guy took Carl's gun and shot him. Killed by your own gun. I snooped around his desk and smelled blood..and it wsn't Carl's I would have to come back and take the samples, this may give us something on who may have killed him. I walked out and found Beth talking to a bunch of officers. "hey? Beth uh can i talk to you it's important" i didn't want to be rude. "of course you can what is it" i gave her a get-over-here-now loook and she said "excuse me i will be right back." she walked over to me and we went in Carl's office. "What did you find anything? What's so important?" i looked at her and pulled out the fingerprints that i had found. she looked at them and nodded "did you find anything else?" and i took her over to the desk I found blood on this desk but it isn't Carl's i think it may have been the killers. I wont be able to get the samples until they all leave so im coming back tonight. "I'm coming with you Mick I want to help find who ever did this."she said in a I'm-going-and-thats-final voice. I am just going to let her come after all this was her friend and I don't think the killer would show up again. "Fine you can come but you have to listen to me no matter what. If i say run you run if I say hide you hide if I say get yourself out of here and save yourself you do it. Even if i am dying your life is too important to lose Okay?" she nodded and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. her muffled voice said "I love you so much" I smiled and kissed the top of her head as we walked out of the crime scene everyone else was leaving too they put up police tape and left as we left they took the body away. Her face turned into my chest and she began to sob. I didn't like seeing her this way it hurt me to see it.

**Please Review i reallllly need to hear from you guys so in know if you like it and where i should take the story so yeah PLEASE!**

**Ch:4 No parties for Mick**

Josef's POV:

"Hi you've reached Mick i'm not available right now please leave your name and number,uh yeah bye." _beeeeeeeeeeeep _

_"hey Mick this is Josef call me"_

What could Mick be doing that was so important that he couldn't answer his best friends calls? He needs to come to this party there were very rich and important vampires and plenty of freshie's going to be there I mean who could pass this up? "Andrea!I'm thirsty" She ran in wearing a strapless purple dress and 6 inch heels Louis Vuitton compilments of me. she walked up to me and held out her arm I looked at her and said "mmm thank you" and i sunk my teeth into her warm wrist. Just then my phone rang and i pushed Andrea away. "hello?"

"Josef it's Mick you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yes i was wondering did you re think about my party?" hoping that he did even though i knew he most likely did not because No parties for Mick he hasn't been to one of the parties at my house in years.

"No Josef i already told you i can't go! god you are so persistent"

hmmm tempt him "Come on there will be freshies for everyone you can have first priority on which ever ones you want! Who can pass up an offer like that"

"No Josef I dont want Freshies i just can't go i have a case that i am working on maybe another time"

"Oh right the 'no parties,no freshies, no fun' rule fine don't come but you'll regret not coming. You were much more fun when you were young and nieve" I clicked end and laid bck in the chair waiting for my personal stylist to I can get Beth to get Mick to come. I'll have to call her later.

* * *

Beth's POV:

I watched as Mick ended the call and then he turned to me "What was that all about?" he sighed and replied "Josef wants me to come to a party tonight and i said no. There's going to be two hundred people there and well i don't really like parties anymore when i was a younger vamp I did because well i was a different much stupider person in the 70's and well I am not proud of what i did." I looked up at him and smiled trying to imagine him in the 70's somehow it was impossible. "Why don't you just go to his stupid party and get a break from all of this you need it trust me. Plus it will make him happy." I pushed remembering what Josef told me 'do what ever you can to get him to come' "Why? Beth..." i stopped him "Come on it'll be fun and i am goingg out with friends so i won't really be her at home just go" he sighed a was quiet for a moment "Fine, I'll go but I won't like it." I smiled and he started to turn torwards his car. I pulled him back and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled away and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you tomarrow, I love you Beth." i stared into his eyes and replied I love you too I have felt this way for awhile now."


End file.
